Series 27
The twenty-seventh series (going under the name The Forces of Evil) Episodes # Diana Comes to Sodor - Sir Topham Hatt introduces Diana to Thomas, Percy, Emily and Lady. # Party with a Engine - # Match Maker - # Station Spirit - # Monster Funnel - # The Other Exchange Engine - An engine from Peru, Dingo comes to visit. # Night of the Nia - # The Police Trooper's Last Stand - # Pity Upon the Poor - A new water carrier and fire plane arrives on Sodor and Tyrone, Stacy, Araceli and Captain Carl are acting very rude to them for taking up space until their colleagues make a break so they can have a new fire station in Arlesburgh. # Millie's Party - # Something About Edward - # Percy Isn't Buying It - # Fast Train, Slow Train - # Sleep Spells - # Gold Moon Ball - # Fortune Coaches - # Freeze Day - # Royal Pain - # Lady and Dr. Mustard - # Independence Day - # The Road Incident - # Interdimensional Field Trip - # Sir Topham Hatt, the King of Sodor - # Storm the Castle, Part 1 - When Rebecca and her burning oil tankers are out of control, racing towards Sodor, Belle pulls a daring rescue and Annie Parton and Bridget Hatt film the rescue for their new website; Sodor Island Online. Kenan DuPont sees the clip and wants Thomas and Belle to be part of the castle film. # Storm the Castle, Part 2 - Belle gets fired from the Sodor Search and Rescue Center after being accused by Kenan DuPont about sabotaging Rebecca. However, Bridget and Stephen Hatt and Annie Parton has to prove who the culprit is. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Nia *Rebecca *Hiro Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Speed Rocket, Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzle, Inferno, Blaze, Hoover, Sparks, Chinook, Sploosh, Ash and Radar are likely to appear. Characters Introduced *Diana *Dingo *Captain Ava *Snozzette One-Hour Special Characters Introduced *Brackett - A dark blue steam engine who is a co-star in the Hollywood railways. *Kenan DuPont - A movie director in Hollywood. *Chex Kellogg - A troublesome co-star who is playing as Thomas and Belle's firefighting partner for the movie. Cast *Stephanie Beatriz as The Narrator and Edith Robinson *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, Stanley and Bradford *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry and Kevin *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Norman, Dowager Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Sidney *Miranda Raison as Millie *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Lucy Montgomery as Hannah *Shahadi Wright Joseph as Nia *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Bill Hader as Snorkel *Shia LaBeouf as Snozzle and Phillip Comey *Richard Kind as Sploosh *Andrew Francis as Fred Thompson *Neil Patrick Harris as Justin Furneaux *Devon Murray as Shawn *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Michael Keaton as Austin and Oliver McGill *Tony Hale as Cooper and Rafael James *Paige Moss as Sunny and Leah Johnson *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Sam Riegel as Tanner and Morgan Blaze *Mike Pollock as Lenord and Lexx *Rodger Bumpass as Blake McDowell *Rob Paulsen as Dingo *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Diana, Captain Ava and Snozzette *Mena Massoud as Chex Kellogg *Seth Rogen as Kenan DuPont *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Brackett *John Oliver as the Cameraman Category:Television Series